To Love is to Lose
by Skylo
Summary: Louie can't control himself. Olimar is confused. Things get out of hand. YAOI


To Love is to Lose

WARNINGS: Yaoi, slight rape, fluff, cheating, swearing.  
PAIRINGS: OlimarxLouie, slight OlimarxHis Wife

Olimar looked down the hole uncertainly. It looked bottomless, though Louie had tried to assure him he'd gone down it earlier, and that it wasn't very deep. He sighed and turned to Louie, who gave him a firm nod. After a final glance down the pit of death, he whistled to his Pikmin, prompting Louie to do the same, and they jumped in.

Well, Louie may have exaggerated on the cave's size. It actually wasn't deep _enough_, so Olimar wasn't prepared for the quick landing. Electricity buzzed through his ankles as he met solid ground. The Pikmin seemed fine, but Louie toppled over. As he picked himself up, Olimar took a look at their surroundings. Louie had insisted there was a big, shiny treasure down there, but Olimar couldn't see it. He turned his attention to the boy, who straightened immediately.  
"Where is it?"  
Louie bowed his head, ashamed.  
"I think I forgot to mention...It's on a different _level_ of this cave. There's another opening in the floor over there," he said, pointing.  
"So it's going to be a trip," Olimar concluded, rolling his eyes. Of course it was. Louie wasn't used to exploring quite yet, so he had a habit of leaving out important information.  
Olimar looked up to where they'd come from. It was just a little too high, just a bit out of reach. Certainly not low enough for them to climb back out.  
He sighed for the second time that day. Louie was really pushing it lately.  
He whistled to the Pikmin again, and Louie followed suit with his own small group.  
Before they started, Olimar stopped and waved a finger in Louie's face menacingly.  
"This better be the biggest, most shiniest treasure I have ever seen in my entire life, _ever_, or I'm gonna fucking kill you."  
Louie shrunk away a moment, then nodded sheepishly.  
"I-It is."  
Olimar turned on his heel, satisfied, and marched with the Pikmin deeper into the cave, forcing Louie to follow.

Another thing Louie had forgot to mention was the low ceiling. The cave grew narrower as they went, and by the time they'd reached the next hole, both had to crawl on their hands and knees. Olimar was growing irritated; Louie had also forgotten to mention the heat. It wasn't too bad on the first level, but when they reached the opening for the second, Olimar felt hot air rising from it. He took a deep breath and crawled inside, Pikmin following shortly after. When he dropped down to the next floor, Olimat sent a glare Louie's way. There were small fires peppered all over the floor, not to mention spots of red-hot magma and holes that spouted boiling water.  
"Am I to assume you forgot about _this_ too?"  
Louie gave a tiny nod.  
Olimar growled, then took another deep breath and began winding his way around the obstacles. Louie helped usher the Pikmin away from the flames–he knew the red ones wouldn't burn, but the others were highly flammable. A purple flower Pikmin–a _valuable_ Pikmin–seemed to find interest in something on the other end of the room. With an excited skip, it scurried off to the left, where there was a large amount of death traps. Louie panicked. He reached out to grab it just as it was about to run into a patch of fire. Unfortunately, this resulted in a nasty burn. He screamed and fell back onto the ground, clutching his arm as the purple streaked off, alarmed. Olimar was at his side in an instant.  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Fine," Louie grunted through his teeth. But it was apparent by the way he held his arm that it wasn't fine. Olimar frowned, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Louie temporarily forgot about the pain and looked up in surprise, blushing slightly. Really, Olimar was only trying to get him to sit still, but that wasn't the case to Louie.  
"This is bad," Olimar said grimly.  
"We're gonna have to–"  
"–amputate?!" Louie cried, snapping out of his previous state.  
Olimar rolled his eyes, letting go of his hand.  
"_No_, but this suit needs to come off. It's melted on."  
"Oh."  
Olimar ripped a hole in his suit just above the wound. Luckily all the air they breathed was transferred to their helmets.  
He grabbed Louie's hand again, squeezing it this time. He used his other hand to grip the arm of his suit where the hole was.  
Louie blushed darker, averting his eyes.  
"Just think of it as a band-aid," Olimar told him, bracing his arm against his knee. Louie's eyes widened in fear.  
"What the _hell_ is a band-aid?!"  
Olimar shook his head.  
"Just don't move, okay? I'll make this quick."  
Louie gave a tiny nod, but he couldn't manage to stay still. He was shaking.  
To his surprise, Olimar put a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to find him looking deep into his eyes, and he froze.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise."  
The nod that Louie managed this time was numb. Olimar gave him one last steady look, then ripped the fabric from his arm. It happened so fast, Louie barely had time to register what was happening before it was over. Afterwards, though, it felt so much worse. He fell to the ground again and cried. The burn was more irritated than before, if that was even possible. It felt like he'd taken off an extra layer of skin.  
Olimar immediately tried to silence him. Louie was squeezing his hand so hard it hurt, but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Shh! It's over!"  
Louie didn't listen.  
Olimar jumped up and pulled his hand from Louie's grip. He looked around and saw something shiny on one end of the room. It was what that purple was curious about earlier.  
He jumped over a thin river of lava and approached it. It was metallic-looking, but after closer examination he found it to be more like plastic. It wasn't thick material, but it was flexible, and one side was sticky.  
It was perfect. He whistled to his red Pikmin, and together they started to tear off a strip of the stuff. When they'd finally gotten enough, he rushed back to Louie, who was still writhing in pain.  
He wadded up the fabric he'd torn from Louie's suit and used it to create a kind of bandage. He used the sticky stuff and began wrapping it around his arm. Louie went oddly silent as he worked, and Olimar pretended not to hear the almost dreamy sigh he heard. Louie was just glad Olimar was being so gentle with him; earlier he thought he was really angry with him. But now it seemed most of that tension had dissipated, leaving Louie feeling in higher spirits. He didn't really know why.

The third floor was eerily silent.  
They stepped out into the center of the room, searching for the entrance to the next floor. Louie lagged behind, trying to remember where he'd seen it.  
Just then, something huge emerged from the earth beneath Louie's feet, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Olimar whipped around to find a giant creature with a long, slender body, much like a bug's. It had three sets of eyes lined up in the middle of its forehead, and short legs. Its armor looked thick, and its teeth looked sharp. Louie cowered behind a rock, unsure of what to do.  
"I swear it wasn't there last time I was here," Louie called from his hiding spot.  
Olimar just waved him off, not dragging his eyes from the creature. He slowly reached down and gripped the stem of a nearby Pikmin firmly, still watching for the beast to make any sudden movements. Louie ducked back behind the rock by then, and he didn't seem too keen on coming out, leaving Olimar to fight alone.  
With the exception of his Pikmin, or course.  
The beast coiled and sprung, snapping its fangs at Olimar. Olimar rolled out of the way, flinging the Pikmin at it in the process. The Pikmin was smart; he went straight for its eyes. The monster howled in pain. Unfortunately, the Pikmin was only able to hit it couple of times before it was shaken off, landing heavily in the dust. Olimar whistled to his Pikmin, and they all rushed to his side. He grabbed a Pikmin in each hand and threw them at the creature, repeating the process until his supplies were exhausted. The Pikmin looked like a swarm of ants devouring a worm. It writhed and screeched, but to no avail as the Pikmin wriggled their way between the gaps in its armor. Unfortunately, its thrashing about also caused some of the Pikmin to be crushed between the plates. The sight was terrifying. There were ghosts of Pikmin floating everywhere, and still the beast seemed nowhere near defeat. A rush of adrenaline flowed through Olimar's veins, making them feel icy-cold.  
_Not today!_  
He ran at the monster, fists raised, fully intending to use all he had to beat it. But as he neared, it lowered its head to his level and opened its mouth. Olimar didn't have enough time to register this before he ran inside, head-first.  
He cried out as the jaws slammed shut behind him. It was too dark to see, except the light spilling between its teeth. The slimy organ underneath him lurched, pushing him towards the throat. Olimar tried to find something to cling to, and failed. He slid into the opening at the back of the mouth.  
When he'd finally reached the stomach, or what he presumed was the stomach, he was covered with saliva. From what little light there was, he saw a handful of Pikmin down there, huddled in a small group. They cheered as soon as they saw him.  
Olimar looked around, panic starting to rise in his throat.  
_This is not good! Definitely not good!_  
He jumped as something landed with a wet smack next to him.  
Apparently Louie had been eaten too. He stood up and attempted to clean himself off. He gave Olimar a little half-smile.  
"I wasn't fast enough," he said.  
Olimar felt his muscles relax at the stale humor. Somehow, Louie's presence was calming him down.  
"Come on, we need to find a way out of here," he urged.  
Louie nodded.  
"Well there's only one..er.._exit_."  
Olimar laughed.  
"I guess we should head in that direction, then. Can you see anything?"  
Louie shook his head.  
"Just you."  
"Then, there's nothing we can do?"  
"I dunno. I'm hurt, I'm tired, I'm stressed. I can't think."  
Olimar shook his head–leave it to Louie to suggest lazing around. But he was right; there was no way they'd escape if they couldn't even walk. He flopped his arms to his sides uselessly.  
"How's about we stay here a bit and rest? A creature this big–it'll take at least a couple days for it's digestive system to kick in."  
Louie dropped flat on his back with a loud sigh, as if in agreement.  
"That sounds nice," he said.  
"The resting part, I mean."  
Olimar laughed again and laid down as well, shutting his eyes.  
The sounds of the beast's organs were strangely soothing, and–though wet–the place where he lay was warm.

The first thing Olimar registered when he woke up was heat. There was heat on top of him, as if someone had put a blanket on him. But it wasn't a blanket, it was far too heavy.  
He opened his eyes, confused. He was surprised to find Louie hovering over him, a stupid grin on his face.  
"Guess what?"  
Olimar rolled his eyes.  
"What?"  
"We can breathe in here!"  
Finally Olimar noticed Louie's helmet was missing. He sat up a bit, looking around like this was some kind of dream.  
"What? How?"  
Louie threw his hands in the air enthusiastically, as if gesturing to the entire room.  
"I don't know!"  
"We have to document this–we gotta write this down!"  
Olimar was practically brimming with excitement. He paused for a moment when Louie reached down and removed his helmet. He took a deep breath, quite disappointed when he got a lungful of musty, damp air. Nevertheless, it was air, and it didn't have any averse effects, besides making him dizzy.  
He settled his gaze back on Louie, eyes widening when he saw the odd position they were in. Louie seemed not to notice; he was still bubbly from his new find. Olimar blinked, face turning red.  
"This is..quite a discovery.." he remarked edgily. Louie calmed down enough to nod a response. He sat back on him, straddling him. Olimar jumped a little.  
Louie was staring at him. It was..unsettling. That look wasn't really one of admiration–or even innocent adoration. No, it was _appreciation_. Of _him_. Of his _body_.  
He'd seen that look on his face before–most notably when Louie assumed he wasn't watching. When he thought he was asleep, when he was frustrated, and _every single time he bent over_. He wanted to scowl, or push him off, or slap him across the face. But such a look is not easily shaken off. He was frozen there, positively helpless as Louie looked him over. A creepy smile spread on his face.  
"Wha-"  
There was no time to finish his sentence before Louie was pushing their lips together, drawing a surprised gasp from Olimar. Olimar blanched, the blood draining from his face.  
_Oh my god, please tell me this is not happening._  
Wish as he might, it was definitely happening, whether he consented or not.  
Louie was pressing him back against the wall. Olimar's mind was going numb, his body was shutting down. He couldn't move, breathe, or think. Louie didn't seem to notice.  
Olimar shivered involuntarily as Louie breathed hot air in his ear.  
His face turned red, and he quickly threw his arm over his face to cover it. Louie was _smiling_ at him, and he couldn't understand why. He tried to pretend he wasn't there, that he was somewhere else. _Home_. That this was his wife and it was one of those nights after the kids were asleep.  
But he couldn't.  
Louie's erection was pressing against his stomach and there was something dripping down his face and _god_, why _here_, in this awful place with someone he barely knew?  
Louie was kissing him again, but this time it was needier. He reached down and began stroking Olimar through his suit. Olimar choked on a sob and blushed darker. How far would this go? How much would he have to endure?  
He was getting aroused at an alarming pace, but it wasn't surprising. He liked it rough, he knew that much.  
Louie swiftly removed their clothes, and when they were both naked, Olimar's shock wore off a little. He regained some function in his voice box, just enough to whisper, "don't.."  
Louie was on top of him again. Olimar swore he heard him whisper back, "I'm sorry."  
And then he was pushing inside him. Olimar grit his teeth, pain stringing its way through his body. He wrapped his arms around Louie's neck, holding on tight as he tried to force his way inside of him. It didn't seem to be working too well, so Louie pulled out abruptly to swipe some fluid off of the floor. Really, few things were disgusting at this point.  
He used his fingers and carefully pushed one inside him. It was much less painful than Louie's dick. After a while, it actually started to feel good, but Olimar would never admit to that. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Louie pushed his finger in and out.  
"A-Ah!"  
Olimar covered his mouth. Louie looked up, surprised, and Olimar shifted his gaze away, embarrased and ashamed.  
When he looked back, Louie was still staring. Whatever his mind was telling him, his body was doing the exact opposite. Even his facial expression betrayed him. His face was telling Louie he wanted this, wanted _more_, and it wasn't entirely false.  
Louie pushed in and out again, still watching him. Olimar threw his head back and let out a muffled moan.  
He was getting a sick kind of thrill out of it. He loved how Olimar looked as he did this.  
He leaned forward and took Olimar's dick into his mouth. Olimar moaned again, abandoning his attempt at silencing himself. Louie swirled his tongue around it, listening to the noises Olimar made as he did so.  
Olimar was losing control. He placed his hands on Louie's head, trying to push him back down. Louie obliged, eliciting a cry from the other. He stopped and pulled back, causing Olimar to whine. Olimar couldn't look him in the eyes. It was so wrong, yet so _right_. His conflicting thoughts were making him impulsive, but he couldn't help it.  
Louie kissed him, and he didn't resist. In fact, one could say he kissed _back_.  
Yes, he kissed back. There was some degree of comfort in it, something sweet about it, as if this was all real and done out of genuine love. For a second he pretended that they were in love and that he had true feelings for Louie. But who was he kidding? None of this was out of real affection, Louie didn't _care_ about him.  
At least, that's what he told himself. Because if he allowed himself to think, even for a _second_, that this boy actually loved him, he wouldn't be able to justify resisting him. He knew firsthand how much it hurt to be rejected by someone you loved, and he'd be damned if he thought he was doing it to Louie.  
And what about him? How did _he_ feel? Was he actually considering Louie's feelings for him, how he might like him back, much more than he was willing to admit?  
Thinking was irritating, thinking was confusing. He stopped thinking. All he focused on was getting the most out of this.  
He arched his back and spread his legs, practically inviting Louie to him. Louie was happy to obey, pushing deeper into him, so far that Olimar had to cover his mouth again to stop the cry that escaped from his throat. He panted, face red, and moved his body slowly, fucking himself on Louie's cock. Louie groaned quietly, his hands finding Olimar's thighs, and squeezed tight. He slid in and out of him, lazily at first, then gradually getting faster.  
"Ah..ah..ah!"  
Olimar didn't even try to stay quiet as Louie slammed into him. He never seemed to lose his energy or his excitement, and before long he came, Olimar following soon after. Louie pulled out, and Olimar just lay there, wet and tired, his head buzzing from orgasm.  
Louie practically collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep almost immediately. Olimar stared at his sleeping face, and the last thought to pass through his brain before he also fell asleep was, "he sure is cute though."

Sometime later, Olimar woke up. His head hurt and his back was sore, but other than that, he felt refreshed. Sex was the kind of thing that cleared his head and made him feel re-energized. He quickly slipped into his clothes and took a look around. The Pikmin were asleep on the other side of the room, and he wondered guiltily if they'd heard what happened last night. Louie was asleep as well, looking as if he hadn't slept in a week. Olimar briefly wondered if it was his first time. It would explain why he was so tired.  
It was still dark, but its not like they'd get any sunlight in there. He approached one of the walls of the stomach and touched it. It was soft. _Vulnerable_. He dug his fingers into it and twisted, satisfied at the pained wail the monster emitted.  
He was interrupted by a strange gurgling noise. He turned. The lake of green liquid that was in the center of the room had come _alive_, bubbling and spewing hazardous material everywhere. Olimar gasped, his heart pounding as he realized what was going on. He ran to Louie and shook him violently.  
"Get up! We have to _go_!"  
Louie yawned and looked up at him sleepily.  
"What's the rush?"  
"We're about to be digested!" Olimar cried, shaking him again.  
Louie's eyes got impossibly huge, and he leapt up and quickly got dressed as Olimar went to wake up the Pikmin. Louie was pacing frantically when he returned.  
"What're we gonna do? We can't just go looking willy-nilly for the opening to the intestine, we don't have the time!"  
"I've got an idea," Olimar said. "Put on your helmet."  
Louie did so, and Olimar walked over to the wall he'd been messing with earlier. He dug both fists into the flesh and yanked on it. Louie glanced fearfully around the room as the monster roared.  
"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Olimar commanded.  
Louie joined him, and so did the Pikmin. They pulled and pulled until finally, the flesh gave way. There was a disgusting sound, of muscle and sinew ripping and popping, and Louie wanted to throw up.  
Red blood flooded into the cavern, making it almost impossible to see. The beast roared in agony, and the sound resonated throughout its whole body, sending a chill up Olimar's spine. They ventured on, climbing through the opening they'd torn in the wall of the stomach and coming to a thin wall of bone. They kicked through it, and at the cracking sounds, Louie actually did hurl. Beyond that were its metal armored plates. They pushed between them, sending them so far apart that it pinched the muscle underneath them, making the beast squeal.  
They managed to struggle out of the opening they'd made. Olimar watched as the monster squirmed in pain, blood flowing from its wound. It finally lay down and died with a final sigh.  
A long, pale ghost escaped from its mouth.

The two adventurers stood there a minute, completely in shock. Finally, Olimar cleared his throat and turned to Louie.  
"How many more floors?"  
"It's on the next floor."  
"Good."  
He turned on his heel and marched in the direction of the next descent, Louie hastening behind him.

There were a couple of small beetles, but nothing the Pikmin couldn't handle. On the far side of the room sat a huge box; about the size of a house. Sure enough, inside lay a treasure.  
It had a large, sparkly stone set in it, with a metal loop connected. Olimar recognized it immediately as a giant wedding ring.  
He stared in awe. It glittered and glistened in the dim light of the cave, brilliant even in the darkness.  
"Wow," Olimar breathed. True to his word, Louie had presented him with the biggest, shiniest treasure he'd ever seen. He turned to Louie and couldn't help but smile. He briefly forgot about the events of last night, glad that their struggle had actually been _worth it_. He gave Louie a crushing hug, and Louie shyly hugged back.  
"This is fantastic! This'll pay off the rest of Hocotate Freight's debt for sure! Our work is finally done!" he exclaimed, gesturing grandly to the large ring.  
"We can go home soon! I'll get to see my family!"  
Louie flinched visibly. The smile dropped from Olimar's face, and he looked down at his boots.  
_So he does like me. Boy, this is complicated..._  
Olimar scratched the back of his head, uncertain of what to do. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. He faked a yawn, stretching.  
"I don't think we should start heading home quite yet though. I'm tired.."  
Louie gave him a curious look. He seemed to pick up on what exactly he was implying.  
_One more time. Just one more time wouldn't hurt.._

The comfiest place in the entire room was, oddly enough, within the box that held the ring. He easily pushed it out, and it clattered to the floor with a loud ringing sound. Louie blushed, refusing to look at Olimar.  
_Well, he certainly wasn't this shy last night,_ Olimar thought, annoyed. The boy sure knew how to push his buttons sometimes. What nerve!

He hopped up into the blue box, running his hands over its velvety surface, and took off his helmet. He'd figured out about an hour ago that it wasn't the stomach of the monster that made the air breathable, it was the confines of the cave. Every level they ventured deeper was less toxic than the last, perhaps because of its distance from the outside air. The natural elements and minerals in the soil also changed the air content considerably.  
Louie hesitantly walked over and placed a hand on the box's soft material, briefly digging his fingers into it. He glanced up at Olimar, and Olimar saw something strange in his eyes. It was fear and hope, mixed together in one dysfunctional emotion. Olimar let out a breath, his heart breaking a little at the sight. Louie was _scared_. Olimar reflexively opened his arms, inviting Louie to join him. Louie climbed up beside him, letting him wrap his arms around his waist. Olimar removed Louie's helmet, and soon he found the close proximity to be too much. He grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully.  
_I'm sorry,_ Olimar thought. _Don't be afraid, I'm sorry._  
Louie gradually relaxed into it, slipping his tongue into Olimar's mouth to deepen the kiss. Olimar quickly pushed him over onto his back. It was all too much. His body had gone on autopilot, doing things without his actual say-so, not that he was complaining. They both started removing their clothes. Olimar was just relieved he didn't have to coax Louie out of them. Olimar kissed his face, his neck, his chest. Each one was like an apology. He regretted taking it this far, but since it had already gotten this far, he regretted hurting Louie in the process. It's funny, now that he thought of it. Louie was the one to take him without his full consent, and now _he_ was the one apologizing.  
Louie panted underneath him, submitting completely to the sweet touches. Olimar sucked his nipple, drawing a quiet moan from Louie. He licked a wet trail from his chest to his neck, and bit softly. Louie moaned again, more loudly, and put his arms around Olimar's torso. Olimar snickered against his skin, sending a chilly breath across it. Apparently, Louie liked biting. He sunk his teeth in again, deeper, and Louie cried out, pulling Olimar flush against him. Olimar slowly licked over the mark he'd made, making the other whimper. Louie wrapped his legs around Olimar's midsection, arching up to create more contact. Olimar's breathing became ragged. He crushed their lips together again, and Louie almost laughed. He ground against him, and Olimar broke the kiss to moan. From the way Louie was squirming and mewling against him, it seemed almost like, instead of being the fuck-er, this time he wanted to be the fuck-ee. Olimar grinned devilishly. Oh, this would be fun indeed. He took two fingers and pushed them in Louie's mouth. After a second, Louie got the message, and began to lick and suck on them. It was quite a sight to behold, and Olimar had probably let the erotic gesture go on for a bit too long, but he didn't really care. He pulled them out, and when Louie looked disappointed, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. While he was sufficiently distracted, Olimar pushed a finger into him. It slid in quite easily, as if Louie had done this before. But that couldn't possibly be true..could it?  
Louie moaned and wiggled his hips appreciatively, so Olimar added another finger. Again, it slid in a little too easily. Olimar pulled back from the kiss abruptly, disbelief on his face.  
"Have you..done this before?"  
Louie blushed darkly.  
"Yes..by myself," he admitted.  
At this, Olimar smiled and captured his lips again. He added another finger, this time hearing a slight, discomforted grunt from Louie. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times, pleased to find that Louie started to enjoy it. He took his fingers out and licked them sensually, making Louie whine with anticipation. Olimar slowly ran his fingers over his own dick, making it slick with saliva.  
He grabbed ahold of Louie's shoulders and pushed into him. It went in easily. Louie was panting against the soft cloth underneath him, trying to catch his breath. Olimar didn't give him the chance. He pulled out slightly and then pounded back into him, making him let out a strangled cry.  
"Hah..ah.." he struggled for air as Olimar repeated the motion. His face was cherry-red, chest heaving. Olimar was completely enchanted by the sight. He fucked him without mercy, eliciting cries, moans, and gasps from Louie. Louie stopped tensing his body, stopped arching at every thrust. He just lay there and took it. Olimar liked his change in attitude.  
He rolled his hips, earning one last, breathy moan before Louie came all over his stomach. Olimar thrust a couple more times, then followed suit. He collapsed on top of him, and they both fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Olimar woke up with his arms around Louie. He gently untangled himself and stood up, stretching.  
As he slipped into his clothes, something occurred to him.  
They'd slept together. _With_ each other. _Twice_.  
He was starting to get a headache. All he wanted was to get out of there. That in itself was another issue. How would they carry the ring back to the surface? They had a meager Pikmin supply, and it would take a while to return to the ship just to take out some more. He walked around the room, searching for something, _anything_, that could help them. He tripped over the answer and landed flat on his face.  
There was a large mound protruding out of the earth. It looked vaguely similar to something he'd seen before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He crawled over to it and sunk his fingers into the soft soil. On reflex, he began to dig. In no time, water started spouting out of it. He laughed, victorious, and scurried over to Louie, urging him to get dressed. After he slipped into his suit, Louie gave him a look.  
"What is it this time?"  
Olimar pointed.  
Louie followed his finger, stared at the mound, then shrugged.  
"Water?"  
"No, stupid," Olimar sighed. "It's a _geyser_. If we keep digging the water will blast a hole in the ceiling, and we can use it to get back to the surface."  
Louie nodded as if he'd known that the entire time.  
They went over to the ring and hoisted it onto its side, then started rolling it over to the geyser.  
"You sure this'll work?" Louie asked. Olimar rolled his eyes like a snotty teenager.  
"Of course I am!" he said in a nasally tone. Louie giggled.  
"Okay."  
They set it down next to the mound and began to dig. Soon enough, the water rose so much that it wore a hole in the ceiling, and then the levels above it. Louie and Olimar pushed the ring back up onto its edge and rolled it towards the water. They had to shift it a few times to make sure the flat diamond part was parallel to the water, so it would go up properly, then pushed it in. It immediately shot up into the upper levels, and after a second there was a dull 'thump' of it making impact with the ground above. Olimar whooped and jumped at Louie, pulling him in for a bear hug.  
"It worked! It worked!"  
Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed him. Louie stiffened, cheeks darkening.  
Olimar broke the kiss and smiled at him. Louie couldn't help but smile back. They both put their helmets back on and Louie hugged him again.  
"See ya up there," he said, and pushed Olimar into the geyser. Olimar cried out as he was thrown up into the torrent. He landed painfully on a rock, which made a tiny crack in his helmet. Louie followed soon after, and landed right on top of him. After being underground so long, the sun was blinding, but the open terrain was refreshing. After the Pikmin met them on the surface, they set out on the day-long journey to the ship.

"This is fantastic, Olimar! It's more than enough–there may even be enough money left to give you a raise! How does that sound?"  
Olimar waved a hand dismissively.  
"No, sir, I think that raise should go to Louie here," he replied, giving Louie a nudge. "He found it and brought me to it, and we fought together to get it to you. Plus, I think you could put some of that towards his medical bill. He's got a nasty burn," he said, reaching back and grabbing Louie's arm (Louie protesting loudly) to hold it in front of the camera so his boss could see the bandage. His boss nodded gravely and scratched his chin, and Louie yanked his arm away.  
"I suppose that would be wisest. You're a good samaritan, you know that?"  
Olimar grinned at him.  
"What can I say, boss?"  
"Well, I'll expect you two back here in about a week. Take a couple days off and rest. You deserve it."  
Olimar nodded, bowed slightly, and closed out the transmission.  
He sighed and sat back in his seat, propping his feet up on the dashboard. He and Louie were on route to planet Hocotate, _home_, and for some reason, he hoped they'd never get there. Louie had fallen asleep in the passenger seat behind him, and he watched him through the reflection in the windshield. For some reason, it reminded him of when they were in that beast, and he was passed out on the floor, naked. Try as he might, the image wouldn't leave his head. Good thing the ship was on autopilot, or he would've been to distracted to drive. He was feeling a little tired himself. After all of this, all he could think about was when he got home, when he'd have to face his wife and kids and plaster on a fake smile as he lied to them about his trip. He'd never lied to his family before, and certainly not his wife. Every time he tried to think about her, she was quickly chased out by _him_. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it. He feared if he did, he'd do something he'd sorely regret. It wasn't fair, none of it. He didn't _want_ to avoid Louie, he didn't want to dodge every glance and flinch away from every touch. It would be hard, but he knew he had to. For their sake, for _Louie's_ sake, this had to remain a secret.

**A/N: A commission for inset-weird-username on DeviantArt**

**_...a one-shot fluff/vanilla/smut/rape with Olimar & Louie._**

**Per request, slight rape has been added. **

**Slightly AU. Set during Pikmin 2.**

**First and foremost, I'd like to say how happy I am with this. I took some advice from my good friend BMTHTori on dA and just pushed my way through the writers block, and whaddya know? It actually worked!**

**Anyway, about the story. I was a little iffy about starting them out on a bad note, but it eventually turned in my favor. It made a good intro.**

**Did the rape scene have too much resistance? I'm sorry if it did, I just couldn't get my focus off of the outside forces that would drive Olimar away.**

**Bet you thought Louie was going to be giving the comfort sex, didn't ya? Nope, I decided to shake it up. Hope it worked! I also enjoyed switching the roles. Lets face it, they're both ukes, no matter how you look at it. And I don't know if they have nipples...just roll with it lol**

**Anyhoo, this is my first fic where I've actually used dirty words.. (I'm very shy about using words like...dick) but I pushed past it and I think I'll be able to make better fics now that I've gotten over it.**

***WHOO! This is the longest one-shot I've ever done!**

********Commissions are still open, and I also take requests, so if anyone would like one, please visit my DeviantArt. My username is invaderSKYLOgorillaz. Or simply comment below...**


End file.
